


If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have feelings for this Monster

by Whimsy_Spirit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus finally gets a slow dance, M/M, could be platonic??, no beta we die like men, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsy_Spirit/pseuds/Whimsy_Spirit
Summary: Janus and Roman watch a movie and Janus finally gets a slow dance!This is kinda a sequel to one of my other fics but can be read on its own just the same!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Roceit
Kudos: 11





	If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have feelings for this Monster

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends inspired me so MUCH that I wrote this while in the middle of texting them. Honestly how iconic

The evening so far was surprisingly peaceful. I had planned on spending it alone, reading. But I will do the unthinkable and not lie- I much prefer this to my reading plan.   
“This” being watching a movie with none other than the fanciful side himself, Roman.   
I look over at him, while he happily stares at the screen. Though the couch in the common room is decently sized, we sit shoulder to shoulder, and I get a lovely view of his profile. Somehow, he is perfect. From the scar just beneath his eye to his freckles and chiseled jaw, I only see a picture-perfect prince. It’s ironic that such a charming prince would like a movie where the prince is a beast.  
It’s even more ironic that said prince would want to be around a beast.

He was the one who suggested the movie, visiting me in the evening and asking for company. Roman being Roman, he picked the Disney classic “Beauty and The Beast.” Part of me wonders if it is a jab at my own beastly characteristics.   
“Remus definitely didn’t tell me he preferred the prince before he turned back into a human,” I jokingly say to Roman, watching for his reaction.   
His eyebrows raise a bit and he responds, “Well... just because he looked different doesn’t mean he looked ugly, right?”  
This response surprises me a bit. It feels aimed at me, but I’ve always been the type to read too far into everything.   
“Aw, Princey, if you think I’m so handsome you should just say so.”  
I smirk at the light blush this creates, but the fun is quickly ruined.  
“Uh huh, yeah right,” he says, voice tinted with anger. I go quiet at that. 

The movie nears the ballroom scene, and music begins to play as Belle steps out in her classic gold dress. Roman perks up at this, and I expect him to sing along.   
What I don’t expect is for him to stand up, turn to me, and reach out his hand. I stare up at him hesitantly.   
“Come on, dance with me! It’s my favorite part!” He whines. And who am I to say no?   
I take his hand and he pulls me close. One of his hands sits on my waist, and the one he pulled me up with holds my hand.   
I’m sure we look rather dumb, tired eyes and onesie-clad, swaying in the middle of the living room. But the warmth and domesticity of it all is something I haven’t experienced before. I decide I like this experience. 

He holds on to me tightly, as if any distance between us would be unbearable. I venture a gaze into his eyes, and am surprised to see him staring back, instead of at the screen. I can’t stop myself from smiling. He beams back and I savor the beautiful smile before looking to the side. I take my turned head as an opportunity to rest it on his chest. I always found being on the shorter side irritating, but here it was comforting. Roman rests his head on mine. Somehow, I feel safe enough to close my eyes.   
The sounds of the movie play in the background, and even after the song is long over we keep swaying. Neither of us want to leave, I can tell.   
The movie ends and our swaying starts to seem more like tired stumbling. A yawn leaves one of our mouths every couple of minutes and I know this evening is coming to an end. I definitely don’t frown at that thought. 

Finally, he pulls away. My chest feels cold where it used to be pressed against him. I look up at him almost pleadingly, but he doesn’t get the message.   
“Well, we should probably be getting to sleep,” he says slowly, clearly exhausted. I nod and give him a small smile.   
As I start to walk away, he speaks.   
“Thank you. F-for dancing with me, I mean. You didn’t have to.”   
“Of course, my prince,” I reply, realizing too late that he isn’t actually mine. He just smiles though. I walk away, torn between being happy about the events of the evening and being sad for some reason that I am totally ready to face. 

I go to bed and fall asleep quickly, still warm from Roman’s body heat and content from how close we were. I enjoy the good dreams I have, filled with dramatic princely outfits and soft music. And a perfectly freckled face looking down at mine. I can’t help but hope we watch a movie again some time.


End file.
